The Black Jesus Narrative
Introductory Text __TOC__ The Black Jesus Narrative Full Text The worst thing a black man can do The Black Jesus Narrative Part 01 41st Post Posted 8 May 2016 at 20:07:21 EDT Link to original The worst thing a black man can do is go to church on Sunday. We're not supposed to do that. In the old days, before Jesus paid for our sins, we'd be put to death for idolatry. But now you see them all dressed up in their suits, and the girls are in dresses with their booty all hanging out. They got the cootchie hanging out of the dress. At church! They going in there like it's a club. That's not what God wants. He wants us to dress modestly. Because we are God's chosen people. But they don't know this. They eating crabs and shrimp, shrimp platters, going to Red Lobster, all you can eat shrimp, $9.99. They don't follow the law. Then they go into church and worship this picture of a white Jesus. That's idolatry. That picture of Jesus with the long, soft hair, the good hair, that's not Jesus. That's actually man named Cesare Borgia. The real Jesus had curly hair. Black hair. Because he was black. He was a Jew. You have to understand what's going on in the world. Right now they have satellites in space, and they have weapon systems, atom bombs, everything. And which way they pointed? They not pointed down here on earth. They pointed out into space. Why? Because the nations of the world, America, the U.N., they're all waiting for something to come from space. Watch. It's coming. And they're gonna try to destroy it. The battle of Jehoshaphat. See. There is a thread. A line through history. The Egyptians. The Babylonians. The Romans. America. The slave owners. It's all one. Do you know who the Nephilim are? They're mentioned in the Bible, but only twice. You have to understand the mystery of the Bible to understand what they are. The first time they get mentioned is in the story of the flood. It says in Genesis 6:4, "There were giants in the earth in those days; and also after that, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bare children to them, the same became mighty men which were of old, men of renown." These 'giants' were Nephilim. Nephilim is the original Hebrew word in the Torah. You have to understand Hebrew to know the mystery of the Bible. Nephilim are the children of the "sons of God," who are fallen angels. Angels came down and had sex with human women and they gave birth to Nephilim, people who were half man and half angel. The angels looked down, saw the people, the original man, the black women, the nice bodies, the nice booties, the thick legs, and they got them a piece of that. I'm serious. They said, "We angels. We can do what we want." So they got some. A little later in Genesis 6:12 it says, "And God looked upon the earth, and, behold, it was corrupt; for all flesh had corrupted his way upon the earth. And God said unto Noah, The end of all flesh is come before me; for the earth is filled with violence through them; and, behold, I will destroy them with the earth." That is how the flood came about. All this mixing of flesh. Now what if I told you that the children of the Nephilim are still among us? That they are renowned, as the scripture say? That our scientists, our bankers, our leaders, our inventors, are Nephilim. Bill Gates. Albert Einstein. Steve Jobs. These men are part fallen angels. And they are corrupting the flesh, like the Bible say, by doing all this gene splicing and mixing chromosomes. Because they're made from mixed flesh, between angel and human. So they're all for everybody mixing. Men with men. Girls and girls. Whatever. Pretty soon, you gonna see chicks with two heads walking down the street. And we supposed to say it's cool. I won't say no more because I don't want to get banned. The Nephilim control the internet. I'll just say I seen it myself. I seen how they mix the flesh. Experiments. The government. Making new things. It's out there. Things happen out there that nobody knows about The Black Jesus Narrative Part 02 52nd Post Posted 14 May 2016 at 01:06:51 EDT Link to original I'll say it: Hitler did the right thing. Do you know what he did? He came busting up into people's houses, snatching them out their houses, killing them. But that's because the so-called Jews in Germany were selling weapons to America to go to war against him. So he did what he had to do. He had to check them. The people in Europe who call themselves Jews are not Jews. They're the Rothschilds, the Khazars or Khazarians or whatever they're called. They say they are Jews, and are not, but do lie. And there wasn't no holocaust. They just said there was to get control of Israel. They sold arms to America so they could get the land of Israel. You want a real holocaust? What about 100 million people killed in slavery? What about 100 million Indians killed in the New World. That's a holocaust. What happened in Europe wasn't no holocaust. You can disagree all you want. 5 years ago, I'd have disagreed too. I used to go to that church every Sunday and worship that white Jesus, just clapping and singing praises with the rest of them. Oh, hallelujah! Go down Moses! But that was before I knew my history. My wife taught me my history. Before I met her, I didn't know nothing about this, but she was so full of knowledge and beautiful and everything she said made so much sense. She taught me that Jesus was black. That the Israelites was black. That God was black. What are you going to do when you get to heaven and God is black? When you see he has a face like mine. Hair like mine? You'd be surprised? I was surprised too! Oh, you'd be surprised that he even exists? Oh, you're going to be real surprised! Do you believe in evolution? No. No, the world is not no millions of years old. It's 6,000 years old. And you call follow the history of our people, from the beginning of time, through the deserts of Egypt, through the Roman empire, across the oceans on the slave ships. You can see how God has tested us. How we have survived. Because we're special. We're his chosen people. I learned all this from my wife before we got married. In the Bible, it says that the man is the head of the household, and the wife should submit to the husband. So I was young when I got married, but I had to be a man, you know. A man's wife is sent to him by the Lord, so I had to be a man for her. I learned a trade, how to work with my hands, put food on the table. We had two kids. You didn't know I had kids? Yeah, a little girl and a little boy. My babies. I was daddy and the head of household, but... I... That's when it got me. You ever seen New Jack City? Remember Pookie? He'd be like, "Shit just be calling me, man, be calling me!" That's real. That's the way it is. You could be doing anything. At work. Reading the Bible. Playing with your kids. But if you hear it call you, you go to it. It don't matter. I can't explain how it just snatches you up. It makes you move. You could walk out your door one day, just get some fresh air, and you don't come back for a whole week. Everything gets into motion. Into play. You'll sell anything. Phone. Laptop. Car. It's all gone. Just like that. Because you want it. You're on a mission. I used to see the streets in my mind, like a maze, like a grid. And I'd just walk the streets, turning those corners, just moving, moving, looking for something. I'd see buildings behind buildings. Alleyways. Lights coming on in empty houses. I'd hear noises. The sounds of cars coming up behind me. Whispers. People talking about me. Shadows. I was looking for it, but it was looking for me. Searching for me. Like Pookie said. It was calling me... I was supposed to be the head of the house. I was supposed to be a man. You know? One day I came back to the house -- I had been out for a few days -- and everything was gone. My wife. My babies. While I was out carrying on, they left. That was 4 years ago. I saw them on Skype once. The scripture says, "God hath joined together, let not man put asunder." I guess I did it. Put it all asunder. I thought she betrayed me, but I know now that it was my character defects and my addiction. That's why I'm in this program. I'm going to stay sober. I... I don't care if you see me crying. I know that I'm going to be a man again. I have to become a man again. Because God joined me to my wife and made me a man in his image. I'm not going to defile his temple anymore. After they left... it took more. It took more of me than ever. I lost the house and was staying in my car. Then I was at the shelter. Then I was just out on the streets. I was always moving, watching... Things happen out there that nobody knows about. They think nobody cares. Nobody cares. You might see a van pull up, and some guys get out. If you look like I looked, some base head, they don't even care if you see what they do. They're Nephilim. They come to our side of town to feast on the flesh of Israel. I watched them. The children of fallen angels. I saw what did. What they built. I never want to see it again. Do you believe the things I'm saying? The Black Jesus Narrative Part 03 85th Post Posted 15 June 2016 at 04:29 EDT Link to original There was this abandon warehouse that everybody knew about. I knew it had evil spirits when I first went into it, but the crack had me thinking nothing could touch me. Even the other crackheads didn't like to go in there, except the ones who had really fell off. Those ones you see standing around, just staring through the wall. But I'm up in there like, "I got God's protection. I don't fear anything," but really it's just that crack talking. I start looking around, and I find some stairs in the back. At the bottom is a steel door. This thing is big. Solid. Deadbolts. Everything. Somebody already went at it with a sledge, but it ain't move at all. You think, there's crack heads in there every night, and they still ain't broke through that door. That's a solid door. So where I was working at, I knew my boss had a spreader, like some jaws of life shit. So the next night, I took it, and I broke open that door. Inside was just a little room with block walls and another door. Same big-ass steel door. And there was a smell. That underground smell, but also like how when the spirits are unclean, they make a stank. That smell. I broke open the next door. And it's a hallway with another door. I keep going through the place, breaking open doors. But it's mostly empty. Just some desks and computers too old to sell. I was like, shit. So I took the doors. Sold them for scrap. Heavy-ass doors. The reason nobody got in them doors before is because a crackhead can't hold on to something like a hydraulic spreader. That thing was like 400 dollars. A crackhead will just sell the spreader. He ain't gonna fuck with those doors when he can just get his 400 dollars. I still had some discipline. I was smoking rocks, but I had some discipline, so I would put it back in the morning before my boss saw I took it. But that crack had me going. So one day I sold the spreader too. My boss never figured out it was me who took that spreader. I was so slick. Then some things happened with me and my wife, and I stopped smoking for a while. Things were going alright. She acted like I was going to see my kids, but... nah. I had forgot all about that old warehouse, but just as soon as I forgot, I looked in my boss' trailer, and he had another spreader. I was like, "Damn." I didn't even want to look at it. I had been clean for two months, but the crack was whispering. It got me again, and I was back down in that warehouse. I was just breaking open doors, going room to room. There was hallways, stairs, more rooms. I keep going deeper. I found a room full of cages. A real big room like a pound. I was glad because it was a lot of metal. But in the last cage at the end... Do you believe the things I'm saying? I know you don't believe in God. I know you don't care about the Jews or the Gentiles. The Bible is real, but it happened a long time ago. People have forgot. That's why they carry on like they do. They don't know. And it's just when people forget, that's when the Lord comes again. And he will punish us for all the iniquities, the evils we do. The days to come will be full of terror. The Lord will chastise us like little children... The smell was real strong in that room. That evil smell. I knew what I would find before I found it. There was some bones in the last cage. Little bones. Curled up in the corner, still with clothes on. I got out of there. I was gone. I wasn't never gonna come back... But, God, I came back and I chopped up those cages and took them all out. Just kicked them bones out on the floor. I came back again the next day and broke into the next room, and there was more cages, all of them full. I was supposed to be back in my old house with my wife and kids, but I was down in that room with all those little skulls and hands. That's the insanity. It wasn't even worth that money, but I kept going back. There was always one more door, one more room, just a little more money. I ain't even think about where them bones came from. Who killed them? Who put them in cages? I didn't care. Then I found the room with bones on the walls, and I was done. That last night, I was way down in there, down underground. I opened a door, and inside there was just a cave. The other rooms had block walls, but this was like a mine. I shined my flashlight around, and up ahead I thought there was crystals on the walls or something. But it was bones. I mean people. Hands. Skulls. Ribs. All of it just put together. And it went on and on. I said, God, this is the valley of the shadow of death. I knew I wasn't scared of those spirits because they were already inside me, telling me don't worry, telling me to keep going back down in there. I prayed to the Lord to deliver me, and I got scared right there. The spirits came out of me, and I got scared. I won't lie: I was crying, just shook up. I knew I wasn't alone in there. I could feel the evil one down in that tunnel. It was all power in the dark. The spirits of all those dead people were all formed together to form up into the body of the evil one, formed into a beast. It wanted me to bow to it, to bow to the idol. I didn't bow. I ran. I was gone. That was my moment of testing. I didn't bow, but for a minute... For a little minute... I could feel all that power. And I smelt another smell, different from the other rooms. I remember. My daughter is more grown now, but when she was little, I'd feed her apple sauce. I be thinking about her when I smell it. I smelt it then, coming out of the dark. And, God, I wanted to bow. See also * List Link